Etihw
|-|Current Age= |-|Ancient Etihw= Character Synopsis Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden''.'' They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past, they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb. For reasons unknown, Etihw sealed their devil counterpart Kcalb underground. For centuries he was sealed, until he broke free, beginning a war against angels. During the "Great War," Etihw was one of the central catalysts, being the leader of the Angels. Character Statistics Tiering: '''At least 2-C''' Verse: 'The Grey Garden '''Name: '''Etihw '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Older than the universe '''Classification: '''God of the Grey World '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Stated that she can manipulate reality with her mind ), Immortality(Type 1, 3 & 9, According to Emalf she could live on some sort of higher "world", this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are "worlds" above other "worlds"), Enhanced Senses, Creation & Life Manipulation (Created The Grey World and all of its inhabitants), Forcefield Creation & Passive Energy Manipulation (Etihw's stones protect the world acting as a barrier/forcefield and control signals within it), Healing , Teleportation , Light Manipulation & Incorporeality (Talked in a light form ), Sealing (Sealed Kcalb in the deeps of the Earth ), Space Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Her universe can have different times at once), Clairvoyance (Knew about Kcalb's secret despite him hiding it from everyone else ), Weather Manipulation (Can create rain), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Since she created everything, this would include Whodas and Grora's clothes as well, their clothes can cause all of these effects and resist them as well ), Conceptual Manipulation (Since she created everything in TGG this would include “the darkness” that Wodahs and Grora can manipulate with their clothes), Regeneration (Low-Godly, even lesser angels and demons can regenerate from their souls), Avatar Creation (As a god she should be comparable to Lord Prosciutto who can use Yonaka as an avatar), Flight, Shapeshifting, Summoning, 4th Wall Awareness, Non-Physical Interaction, Sound Manipulation, Power Absortion, Destruction, Hellfire Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Precognition, Laser Emission, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Cloning, Magic, Statics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Causality manipulation, Void Manipulation (According to Froze, everything was destroyed,despite of that Etihw was able of creating a new universe out of nowhere), Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, One Hit Kill, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation (even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts) 'Destructive Ability: '''At least '''Multi-Universe Level '(Created The Grey Garden, which is noted to refer to parallel universes. Superior to Ivlis, whose powers were stated to be so strong, they have destroyed entire realities in the past. Superior to Reficul who as a devil should be capable to keep up with her god aka Elux, whose universe is stated to contain multiple universe inside of it. Scared Rieta, who previously effortlessly defeated Wodahs, Grora, Ater, Arbus. Ater and Arbus are comparable to Grora, who is also comparable to Wodahs, who is implied that he once fought against Kcalb. Superior to Kcalb) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ ''(Superior to Ivlis who could move on par with Siralos, this one that created all the stars of a universe and traveled by this along with Ivlis and Igls ) [[Lifting Ability|'Lifting Ability']]: Immesurable Striking Ability: '''At least Multi-Universe Level ' (Their attacks can harm Kcalb , who also possesses the capacity to destroy the entire universes . Ivlis has the power to destroy multiple universes at once, yet is inferior to Etihw) [[Durability|'Durability']]':' At least '' 'Multi-Universe Level' (Should have the same durability as Kcalb, who survived the destruction of the previous universes that was caused by himself and could fight on par with Ivlis , who can destroy multiple universes at once ) Stamina: Godlike '(Able to keep up in long battles with Kcalb, which lasted for centuries, perhaps millennia) 'Range: 'At least '''Multi-Universal ' '''Intelligence: Genius (Comparable to Kcalb, who's capable of maintaining and commanding a major war against Etihw, he spent centuries, perhaps millennia, devising a plan to defeat her permanently. He drew Ivlis away from the Gray Garden, thus giving his servants a chance to save the world) Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''List of Equipment: '''Stones, otherwise none notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation: '''As a god, Etihw has the ability to create anything they desire from nothingness. This extends to creating entire universes and having the ability to manipulate them entirely. As such with Grey Garden, one of their many creations. *'Destruction: While mostly used by their opposite Kcalb, they also possess the ability to fundamentally destroy their creations. This extends to the entire universe despite never being displayed, due to scaling off their equal '''Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Grey Garden Category:Funamusea Verse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealers Category:Weather Users Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 2 Category:One Hit Kill Category:Hellfire Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Poison Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Paralisis Inducement Users